Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Gigantic Infinity (May 28, 2015)
walks to the video store scheming to: Warren at the video store scheming Warren: "Hi, can I have Monsters, Inc. on DVD please?" Video Store Manager: "OK, here you go." Warren: "Thank you." to: Warren at home in the living room sitting on the couch Warren: "Now that I have got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, it's time for me to watch it." Minutes Later Warren: "That was an awesome movie!" walks into the living room Alan: "Hi, Warren, I'm back from work." is angry Alan: "Wait a minute! What movie did you buy?" Warren: "I bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD" confiscates the Monsters, Inc. DVD Alan: "Warren Cook! That movie is made by Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That is absolutely it! You are grounded for gigantic infinity! I will take this DVD back to the video store and fire The Shop Keeper!" Sophie the Otter is in her houseboat on her computer Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! Another Warren fan! I am so mad! I must go straight to Warren's house right away!" Alan and Warren are in the living room Alan: "Because you got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, I will be putting a diaper on you." Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dad, how old do you think I am? I'm 17 years old, and I'm too old for diapers. Come on!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren. I have the right to put a diaper on you and that is final!" puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ow! That diaper is throbbing me!" Alan: "I don't care! You will no longer use the toilet anymore. You must use your diaper instead! And I will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet. Now it's time to call Sophie the Otter and her friends. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard! Let's go, Warren." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have a lot of visitors to see." Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1. I really hate it when you do bad stuff like making fake VHS openings and buying Disney stuff without permission." misternintendoking: "This is me misternintendoking. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you weren't supposed to get it." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629, I am so mad with you still buying Disney stuff." Dave: "I am Dave. I can't stand your attitude anymore!" Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. Monsters, Inc. is made by Disney. You aren't supposed to buy Disney DVDs because you are still grounded." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy here. You started to get as other users." JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you bought a Disney item again." TheTailsGirls Jade: "My name is The TailsGirls Jade. I can't stand you always doing back stuff on YouTube." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You need to learn your lesson about not buying any Disney stuff while grounded." BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. You are still banned from stuff made by Disney." Anthonyg3281: "Hi, my name is Anthonyg3281. How dare you buy that Monsters, Inc. DVD!" Calebcomedian: "This is Calebcomedian. I have come to punish you, you bad boy!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. You shouldn't have bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD. Why did you disobey us?" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Hey, Barney here. You must watch my show instead of Disney because you are a baby." Gigan The Breloom: "I'm Breloom," Gigan The Typhlosion: "I'm Gigan," Ebirah The Lapras: "I'm Ebirah," Anguirus The Donphan: "I'm Anguirus," Rodan The Dodrio: "I'm Rodan," Godzilla The Tyranitar: "and I'm Godzilla and Were The Ferocious Pokemon We Will Destroy The Disney Stuff and Kill Your Pet Elephant With Our Attacks." KawaiiSugarbunny: "This is KawaiiSugarbunny. I can't believe you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you were told not to." Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. I told you you have lost your memories about Disney forever. You have broken the rules." AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. I have come back to punish you for the fourth time." VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 is back. You started to defy your punishments again." amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I still do not like being a Warren fan." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me Leopald Slikk. I can't stand you blocking me on YouTube." Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I hope you die one day" TheSuperBaxter: "TheSuperBaxter here. You should also know that you are strictly forbidden to purchase anything made by Disney." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw. You are bad student of mine. You are expelled from my school for gigantic infinity." Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. I agree with Mrs. Shaw." Super Patrick: "The Super Patrick is back. I have had it with you behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "This is me HiddenintheBasement. You weren't supposed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD, but you did anyway." MaxWalson2: "My name is MaxWalson2. You are still not allowed to see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters." KingBWings: "Hey, KingBWings here. Next time, you must follow the rules about not making fake VHS openings or being a Disney fan." Joseph Slaty: "Joseph Slaty has returned. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD without permission." Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are still banned from everything made by Disney." WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me WeHateWarrenCook. You should've thought about not buying a Disney movie from the video store." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. You weren't supposed to get a Disney DVD while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000:"Hey, PurpatMetaKnight2000 here. You will never touch any Disney stuff ever again. And if you do so, you will die." Josh09pps: "This is me Josh09apps. I hope you don't make fake VHS openings ever again." SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. I am very angry that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD after you were told not to get it." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Momo YouMookSaidTimon here yet again. Don't you ever think about downloading anything made by Disney ever again." Pikachu: "My name is Pikachu. I hope you become a fan of me." Tommy Pickles: "I'm Tommy Pickles. I hope you pay attention to our show and not Disney." Chuckie Finster: "My names is Chuckie Finster. I agree with Tommy." Phil DeVille: "This is me, Phil DeVille. I agree with Tommy and Chuckie." Lil DeVille: "I'm Lil DeVille, Phil's twin sister. I agree with Tommy, Chuckie, and my brother." TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. I can't believe bought a Disney movie that you shouldn't have done." TheHeatherFan2002: "I am the TheHeatherFan2002. I have had it with your childish attitude!" Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. I called every Disney store manager in the world and told them to ban you from entering any Disney stores." Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "I am Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Mein gott. You will never think or daydream about Tinkerbell ever again." Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I don't want you buying any Disney items from any stores ever again." Carlos Webshooter: "Carlos Webshooter here. You weren't allowed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD because it was made by Disney." 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV is back. You have lost trips to a Disney Thanksgiving Parade in Orlando, Florida this year as well." RocketPowerGal24: "This is RocketPowerGal24. I can't stand your behavior anymore." CodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You weren't allowed to get Monsters, Inc. on DVD while you are still grounded." Christan Adams: "My name is Christan Adams. I do hope you stop being a Disney fan." Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. I hope you start liking My Little Pony." Blossom: "This is Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls. I hope you like our show." Bubbles: "This is Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls. I agree with Blossom." Buttercup: "This is Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls. I agree with the other Powerpuff Girls." Slim Wario: "Slim Wario has returned. Once more, you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your life" WigglesWorld: "Hey, WigglesWorld here. I hope you learned you lesson someday. Start liking The Wiggles." Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I checked YouTube, and I became a Warren fan that I don't like!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I don't like you collecting anything Disney related." Spyro the Dragon: "My names is Spyro the Dragon. You deliberately disobeyed me by buying a Disney movie. Now you are going to be very sorry." Crash Bandicoot: "I'm Crash Bandicoot. Start liking my game, you bad boy." HeroesYes VilliansNo: "This is HeroesYes VilliansNo. I hope you stop liking Disney one day." MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. I am banning from anything made by Disney. What do you think about that?" Steve Burns: "This is Steve Burns the Blue's Clues host. You need to pay attention to me and Blue's show and not Disney." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are still prohibited to think about Disney characters." Wreck It Ralph: "My name is Wreck It Ralph. And you know what, I will wreck all your YouTube accounts and Disney movies." Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You will be liking my franchise from now on." Queen Lanolin: "It is I, Queen Lanolin. You will have memories captured by non Disney companies from now on." Coulden Pettit: "And last but not least, I am Coulden Pettit. You will have no business making fake VHS openings and liking Disney movies." Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life until you die." louielouie95: "That's correct, Warren. You are wearing a diaper forever. And you are grounded for gigantic infinity." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I agree with louielouie95. And your punishments are.....No computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney videos, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert, no fast food places, and further more! And you will forget your memories captured by Disney." TheTailsGirls Jade: "As a punishment, I will shrink you to a size of 12 months old instead of 17 years old." BrandontheMovieGuy: "Start!" Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now speaking in Shy Girl voice from now on) "I'm sorry for buying Monsters, Inc. on DVD." Slippy V: "Warren, you are not sorry! You will stay as a baby forever! This means wearing diapers, preschool, children's shows, baby stuff, and baby food as well." Calebcomedian: "And you will also be forced to watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by Disney like The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Skunk Fu!, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Chowder, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Almost Naked Animals, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, Bleach, Sailor Moon, Tokyo Mew Mew and others that aren't made by Disney. AngryWalkthroughs: "You will only go to non Disney theme parks like Nickelodeon Universe, Cedar Point, Six Flags, Busch Gardens Williamsburg, DreamWorld, Warner Bros. Movie World, and Sesame Place from now on." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows like The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, The Elephant Show, Godzilla Island, and too many others no made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "You will even be forced to watch non-Disney films like An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy,Horton Hears a Who, Rio 1 & 2, Bleach Films, Sailor Moon Films, Godzilla Films, and other non-Disney films." Joseph Slaty: "You will also loose trips to Disney on Ice and Disney Live. You will only go to Sesame Street Live, Circus, other ice shows, and The Wiggles Concert from now on." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "You will even go to my live show from now on!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "You will also be forced to watch The Wiggles TV Series 2 episodes including Work, Movement, Cows and Ducks, The Body, Imagination, Multicultural, Hygiene, Animals, and many more." Coulden Pettit: "You will also be forced to watch Lost the Baby Tooth, Happy and Sad Streets 3 Clips, What Travel to Be, Wiggles Exercise Show 1 and 2 clips, I'm Stuck with Dorothy, Anthony Has Dorothy's Voice, Anthony Eats 4 Bananas,The Magic Trick Day, Greg Hates Broccoli, and other Wiggles TV clips as well. Queen Lanolin: "And oh, you will be watching Garfield and Friends episodes including Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs, Temp Trouble, Kiddie Corner, How Now, Stolen Cow?, Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster, and Fine Feathered Funnyman as well. BrandontheMovieGuy: "You will also be forced to play non Disney video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy and other non-Disney video games. Anthonyg3281: "You will also be forced to listen to non Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Smash Mouth, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well. Wallace: "You will be watching my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "That's right, Warren!" mrlegofan404: "You will stay like a baby forever." from Baby Turns Into Teenager Alan: "Now it's time for angry faces, Warren." Warren: (now speaking in Brian voice) "No no no!" (everyone gathers together and make angry faces at Warren). Alan: "I would normally say go to your room right now. But instead, go to the computer office and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for tragedy." Warren: "$&?! You All I Wish You Were Dead and Cremated!" Alan: "Warren How Dare You Tells Us To Wish We Were All Dead, That's It Rukia Kuchiki Will Now Kill You!" Rukia Kuchiki: a 1973 Godzilla Roar (Speaking Scary Voice) Prepare To Die! Kills Warren Category:Fan Fiction Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Stuff